


Oblivious

by Imposterzoe



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Biting, F/F, Lesbian AU, Light Angst, Mommy Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imposterzoe/pseuds/Imposterzoe
Summary: Yvie's a dumb lesbian. That's about it.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Yvie Oddly
Kudos: 14





	Oblivious

Yvie often woke up with hair all over her face. In her eyes. Her mouth. It was soft but tangled and in desperate need of a morning comb. 

She would've been happy to get up and provide such a comb… if only it was her hair!

But no. The blonde locks that clouded her vision were Brooke's. The love of Yvie's life. But as far as Yvie knew, Brooke only thought of her as a close friend and roommate.

You see, Brooke had gotten into the habit of crawling into Yvie's bed in the middle of the night. 

For the record, Yvie usually only slept in a pair of boy shorts and Brooke would sleep in panties. Yvie also never minded much. 

There were a lot of strange habits Brooke had picked up lately that Yvie didn't mind.

She picked Yvie up and twirled with her when she came home from work.

She turned on music and pulled Yvie up for a dance party.

When Yvie did the dishes, she leaned over her back and held her until she was finished.

She bought small gifts and flowers for Yvie out of nowhere.

When they went out with friends Brooke held her hand and glared if anyone gave Yvie more than a friendly smile. 

But the weirdest, most delightful new habit was the kissing.

Now was an example. Brooke slowly woke up and turned to face Yvie.

"Good morning babe," she whispers. And she pecked Yvie's lips. 

The first time Brooke kissed her, Yvie had been out of it for a couple hours. Or…. days.

But it hadn't stopped. Brooke would peck her lips at least once a day and Yvie would be damned if you think she'd risk asking why she did it. She just enjoyed Brooke's lips on her's, craving to push each kiss further. But she settled with pecks.

"Morning Brooke," Yvie croaked, pecking her lips back.

Yvie had adapted quickly to Brooke's new behavior, reciprocating it so Brooke didn't think she didn't appreciate it.

She bought Brooke flowers. Gave her shoulder rubs. Kissed her softly. And often.

Brooke slowly rolled on top of Yvie, straddling her. Yvie fought a gasp as she brought her hands up to Brooke's hips.

They stared at each other in silence. Brooke seemed to be waiting for something but Yvie was too focused on the feeling of Brooke on top of her.

Finally Brooke just sighed and rolled off. "C'mon babe. We have to get ready for brunch with the others."

Yvie nodded and hurried to get ready. By the time they were both done, they were running late.

"Can we take your bike?" Brooke pleaded, jumping up and down.

Yvie frowned. "I dunno Brooke. I don't want you to have an anxiety attack."

Brooke rolled her eyes as she handed Yvie the keys. "Babe, that was the first time we rode together. I'll be fine."

Yvie shrugged. "All right."

Within minutes they were cruising down the highway, and Yvie laughed as she felt Brooke's head press hard into her back, her hands tightening around her waist.

They pull up by the tucked away restaurant that was a popular brunch place with their friends. As they slide off the bike, Yvie can't help but laugh hysterically at the state of Brooke's hair.

Brooke glared as she finger combed her hair. "Shut up and get inside."

Sure enough they were the last ones there but Nina informed them that she had ordered their usuals.

After hearing this Brooke nodded in thanks before heading off to the bathroom.

"So Yvie. How's the relationship going?" Nina asked.

Confusion covered Yvie's face. "What relationship?"

A'keria snorted. "Maybe the one with your girlfriend Brooke? Ring a bell?"

If anything Yvie looked more confused. "Brooke's not my girlfriend."

The table froze as they all looked at Yvie in disbelief. 

"You're joking right?" Nina piped up.

Yvie shook her head. "Well, I do have a crush on Brooke but she just sees me as a friend. I mean sure she hugs me a lot and buys me gifts. And gets upset when I look at someone else. And holds my hand when we're out. And she crawls in my bed even though we both sleep clad only in underwear. And she introduced me to her mom calling me her girlfriend. And sure she only really calls me babe. And she kisses me all the time."

Yvie sits up, shock written on her face. "Oh my god!" she yelps.

"Finally, she gets it!" A'keria drawls.

Yvie's eyes drag along her friends faces. "Why didn't anyone tell me Brooke had a crush on me too?!" she demands.

Everyone exchanges glances. Because Yvie had to be joking. Right?

"Yvie how long has Brooke done these things?" Shuga wonders.

Yvie thinks for a second. "About six months." 

The table breaks out in groans as Brooke comes back.

"What's up guys? What happened?" she wonders as she slides in the seat beside Yvie, throwing her arm around Yvie's shoulders.

"Brooke are you and Yvie dating?" Nina asks.

Brooke says, "Yeah," as Yvie blurts out, "No!"

There was a stunned silence as their heads snap to each other.

"We are?" Yvie asks incredulously.

"We aren't?" Brooke responds, looking as hurt as Yvie did stunned.

"No! I mean are we?" Yvie stumbles over her words, running a hand through her hair. 

The silence turns uncomfortable as Brooke takes her arm back. She looks close to tears.

Yvie slowly stands, a blush coating her face as she grabs her jacket and books it out of the restaurant. A second later they watch as her bike tears out of the parking lot.

When they turn back, Brooke has her head on the table. "Well there goes my ride," she murmurs numbly. 

"You gonna be ok, Brooke?" Vanessa wonders.

Brooke sits up with a sigh. "No. But I'll deal with it. But can we talk about something else besides what just happened?"

Everyone agrees but they can all hear Brooke's thoughts.

_ What have I been doing? And what do I do now? _

[...]

Yvie raced home, too embarrassed to stay at brunch. She paces the living room for what feels like hours when she hears Brooke's key in the door. She runs into her room, sitting anxiously on the bed.

"Yvie?" Brooke calls as she walks through the apartment door. Yvie's heart clenches as she realizes it's the first time Brooke called her by her own name in months. 

"I'm here," she calls just loud enough that Brooke can hear her. A second later she appears in the doorway.

"I brought your food," Brooke mumbles, handing her a container. Yvie sets it down almost immediately.

"Brooke do you like me?" she blurts.

Brooke looks up at her. "I'm in love with you. I thought you loved me back," she whispers, brushing her eyes.

Yvie ran her fingers through her hair. "I do! I really do. I'm just… stupid. I didn't know you liked me."

Brooke bites her lip. "What do you think I've been doing for six months?!" she snaps.

Yvie winces. She deserves the anger. When she speaks, her voice is weak and small. "I thought you were just being nice."

Brooke gives her a blank stare. Then she slowly walks so she's standing in front of her.

Before she can help herself, Yvie grabs Brooke by the hips, pulling her close and burying her face in her stomach. Brooke rests her arms around Yvie's shoulders, her face softening as she sighs.

"Yvie?" she whispers. She pulls the other girls face towards hers.

"Do you really think this me just being nice?"

Then she jumps in Yvie's lap and presses their lips together. Yvie's arms encircle her hips on instinct. A gasp escapes her as Brooke slides her tongue in her mouth.

Despite her usual preference, Yvie relinquishes control and allows Brooke to dominate the kiss. Brooke lets her hands wander, one squeezing Yvie's small boobs the other slipping in her back pocket.

They part for air and Yvie can hardly think straight. Brooke attaches her lips to Yvie's neck, sucking on her pulse point.

"Keep that up and I might start thinking that you're being more than nice," Yvie mumbles breathlessly. 

In response Brooke bites her neck softly. But to her surprise Yvie let's out a low moan.

"Do that again," she whispers. Brooke releases Yvie's neck for a second. 

"Kinky bitch," she hisses in Yvie's ear.

"All for you," Yvie responds lightly.

Brooke smirks. "Damn right." Then she attaches her lips back to the hickey she was making. She bites Yvie again, a little harder.

Yvie moans again as Brooke licks the bite. Brooke feels the skin in her mouth warm. She can't help but release Yvie's neck to tease her some more.

She pulls back and sure enough, Yvie's blushing but her pupils are dilated in pleasure.

"Aw you embarrassed baby? You embarrassed that Mommy biting your neck turns you on?" Brooke didn't mean to call herself Mommy, but Yvie seems to really respond to it.

"It really turns me on Mommy," she whispers shakily.

In one smooth motion, Brooke has Yvie's shirt on the ground, baring her chest.

"No bra? Naughty girl," Brooke purrs. Yvie blushes harder as Brooke dips her head to Yvie's nipple.

Yvie's hands find Brooke's ass and she squeezes it as Brooke drags her teeth lightly over the hardened nub.

"Fuck Mommy," Yvie breathes out.

Brooke pulls her head back up with a smirk. She kisses Yvie again, making sure to capture her bottom lip in her teeth. Yvie whimpers in her mouth.

"What me to fuck you baby? Is that what you want?" Brooke purrs as she pulls back.

Yvie nods eagerly. "Please fuck me Mommy. I'm sorry I was so slow. Please fuck me. Mommy please." 

Brooke smiles. "Well who am I to refuse my baby?"

She climbs out of Yvie's lap and walks behind her. Before Yvie can turn, she feels hands around her waist lift her and pull her up toward the head of the bed. She settled on the pillows and moaned at the sight in front of her.

In the time it took Brooke to walk around the bed, she'd managed to strip naked. 

Yvie stretched her hands out, desperately attempting to touch Brooke, who was  _ just _ out of her reach. 

Brooke grabs her hands with a sharp shake of the head. "No touching baby. Not until I say."

Yvie whimpers but retracts her arms. Brooke leans forward to kiss her as she pulls Yvie's pants down. She tosses them to the floor, rubbing Yvie through her soaked underwear.

"So wet for me," Brooke mumbles. Yvie just whimpers, pressing her hips into Brooke's touch. Brooke slips down Yvie's body, settling between her legs.

She drags the soaked underwear slowly down Yvie's long legs and Yvie moans as the air hits her pussy. 

Brooke tosses one of Yvie's legs over her shoulder, laying kisses to her inner thigh. She nips at her thighs as she moves closer to where Yvie needs her most.

"Mommy please," Yvie whines above her. Brooke looks her dead in the eye.

"Whiny brats don't get to cum," she threatens.

Yvie blushes but keeps her mouth shut.

"That's more like it," Brooke mumbles, before resuming her nipping at Yvie's thighs. She makes her way to Yvie's lower lips, pressing a kiss just next to them. 

A strained whimper comes from above her and Brooke decides to stop teasing.

She presses her tongue firmly against Yvie's clit, smirking at the yelp she releases. Brooke continues to lap at Yvie clit, pressing a finger to her entrance. She works her finger and tongue in tandem and Yvie truly falls apart.

Yvie's fists are gripping the sheets, her head thrown back, and moans leaving her mouth that are straight up primal.

Brooke slides a second finger in and speeds up her rhythm. She feels Yvie's body tense. She was so close. On a split second decision, Brooke pulls her fingers and tongue away.

"MOMMY!" Yvie screams in shock at the sudden emptiness inside her.

Brooke leans over Yvie with a stony expression. Yvie flushes as she realizes her mistake.

" 'm sorry. Didn't mean to yell at you. Not my place," Yvie mumbles.

Brooke fights a smirk. She was in control and Yvie knew it. 

She slams her lips onto Yvie's with bruising strength. Yvie throws her arms over Brooke's shoulders, kissing back with equal strength.

Brooke grabs her hands, and pins then above her. Keeping a firm grip on them, she hisses in Yvie's ear.

"Six months of my time wasted. Six months you wasted by being so damn oblivious. Beg for your Mommy to let you cum like the bitch you are."

Yvie moans, her words coming out rushed and needy. "I'm sorry Mommy. I'm so sorry I wasted your time. Please let me cum. Please Mommy please. I'll make you feel so good afterwards! Please Mommy I promise, please let me cum. Please. Let your baby cum. Please!"

Yvie's almost crying from need at this point, her hips trembling from how worked up she is.

Brooke finally allows herself to smirk. Yvie, the emotionless goddess, was a trembling mess because of her.

"Good girl," Brooke purrs. Yvie let's out a torrent of "thank you Mommy," as Brooke crawls back between her legs.

Brooke lowers her head before she remembers something.

"You can touch now baby," she murmurs before bringing her head all the way down.

Almost immediately, Yvie's hands are on the back of her head, holding her place. Brooke holds her tongue out as Yvie basically starts grinding her face. Brooke feels her getting closer and closer. 

Right before she goes over the edge, Brooke presses her tongue hard on Yvie's clit while slipping three fingers in.

Yvie's entire body goes rigid and her thighs clamp on Brooke's head as an earth shattering orgasm hits her. She screams out Brooke's name as her whole lower body shakes. Her hands go limp.

Brooke continues to lap at Yvie's folds as she cums. Eventually Yvie's legs fall open and her breathing slows. Her hips continue to twitch but she isn't saying anything. A glance at her face has Brooke cackling. 

Yvie came so hard she blacked out. 

She checks her phone and is shocked by the fact that nearly 2 hours had passed.

All of a sudden a quiet voice whispers, "Did that just happen?"

Brooke crawls up to where Yvie was staring at the ceiling.

"Fuck yeah it happened baby," she whispers, kissing Yvie softly.

"Mommy?" she whispers.

Brooke brushes her hair back. "Yeah baby?"

Yvie shoves the pillows off the bed so she's laying flat. "Sit on my face Mommy. I wanna make you feel good too."

Brooke smiles brightly. "Who am I to refuse my baby?"

Next thing she knew she was grinding into Yvie's face, screaming as the best orgasm she ever had hit her in waves.

She fell to the side, and Yvie followed her, crawling under her arm. Brooke clutches her as her aftershocks hit her.

They sit there in silence as they catch their breath.

"Hey Brooke?" Yvie whispers.

"Yeah babe?" she pants.

"I love you. I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't."

Brooke leans over and kisses her forehead. "I love you too. My very oblivious girlfriend."

"I'm your girlfriend?" Yvie mumbles seriously.

"I'm going to assume that's a joke. But the answers yes. I want you to be my girlfriend." Brooke responds.

Yvie blushes deeply. "Yeah of course it was a joke."

Brooke rolls on top of her, straddling her waist. They stare at each other in silence as Yvie's hands go to her waist.

And slowly, Brooke leans down, kissing her girlfriend softly, sighing as she's kissed back.

One thought passes through her head.

_ She may be oblivious. But at least she's mine. _


End file.
